Numerous common bacteria are capable of mutating to become resistant to antibiotic agents. Viruses such as HIV are also known to mutate rapidly and thereby avoid immune defense mechanisms. Accordingly, there is a continued need for new antimicrobial agents and antiviral agents.
J. Hill et al., PCT Application WO 9705132, describe compounds that inhibit isoleucyl-tRNA synthetases. The compounds are stated to be useful against a broad spectrum of bacteria, fungi and parasites.